


Smile and Look Pretty

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “General,” Poe said. “General, I think I’ve accidentally married you.”





	Smile and Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: accidentally married

Poe knew he was at his best when he was in a ship. Everything was simple when he had his hand on the stick and it felt like anything was possible, like he could do _anything._ He knew that his place in the Resistance revolved around his ability to fly.

But Leia hadn’t asked him along on this trip because he could fly.

“Leave the real negotiating to me,” Leia had said. “But just be… you.”

“Me?”

“That’s perfect. You don’t even realize it.”

“I’m confused,” Poe had said, and rubbed the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Leia had said with an expression that made Poe want to be incredibly worried. “Just smile a lot.”

“Wait,” he had said as she walked off, having the sudden realization that he was meant to be Leia’s ornament, looking pretty and making their hosts laugh.

Which, it turned out, Poe was good at, too. He liked socializing and meeting new beings, and Leia seemed happy with him chattering away. If the natives warmed to him, he supposed it would help when Leia tried to convince them that what they really wanted to do was supply the Resistance with the goods of their fertile planet.

The Trygari were much taller than humans, with willowy builds and long tails they used like an extra appendage. Their tables were so high that in order to eat with them, Poe and Leia were provided with special chairs kept for human visitors.

Poe was enjoying himself, honestly. He knew it wasn’t a vacation and that this was actually rather serious, given how desperately the Resistance needed the aid, but the Trygari were warm and welcoming and they seemed to appreciate Poe’s sense of humor. Or at least, they were kind enough to pretend they did, and either way suited Poe.

It was all going great until the wine.

Well, it wasn’t quite wine, but it was alcoholic and made from a fruit that was native to Trygar, so considering Poe couldn’t pronounce the actual name of it, he was going to call it wine. It was smooth on his tongue and went to his head immediately.

He realized he probably shouldn’t finish the glass, and certainly shouldn’t let the Trygari refill it, but hell, it was maybe the best wine Poe had ever had and the more he drank the more he smiled, and wasn’t he here to smile at their hosts?

Leia, seated beside him, was considerably less indulgent, taking small, measured sips. Poe knew by the way her mouth was quirking that she was amused; as long as she kept looking at him like that, Poe figured he was fine.

Trygari ceremonial dinners were apparently quite the occasion; they were still pouring wine and telling stories until late into the night. Servers came around with trays of delicate sweets and fruits that all but melted on Poe’s tongue.

“Can we stretch this out?” he said to Leia. “How long can we make these negotiations last?” Honestly he’d be happy to live here, he thought.

“Long enough for you to recover from your hangover, I hope,” Leia said, and Poe pretended to be insulted.

“Come on, now, General, remember you wanted me to show them a good time. I’m just ingratiating myself a little, appreciating their culture, just like a perfect guest.”

“I have one of Doctor Kalonia’s boosters in the medkit, you can ask me for it in the morning.”

Poe laughed. “And will you give it to me when I ask?”

Leia gave him the most mischievous little smirk. “I suppose you’ll find out, won’t you?”

It was very nearly the next morning by the time Sube, whose title roughly translated in Basic to something similar to ‘chieftain’, suggested they all retire and reconvene for talks the following day. When Leia stood, Poe somewhat cheekily offered her his hand to escort her back to her quarters.

“Are you always a gentleman or only when you’re trying to make a good impression?” she asked, though she took Poe’s hand.

“Just making sure everyone knows I’m more than a pretty face, General.”

“Are you trying to impress them or me, then, Dameron?”

“Can’t it be both?”

Poe became aware quite suddenly that the hall where they had been sitting had grown quiet as the Trygari all paused in their conversations to watch Leia and Poe.

Blast. Had he broken some sort of rule of etiquette? Poe thought he’d read over the briefing material well enough but maybe he had missed something.

Sube approached them, teeth bared in her species’ version of a smile. “I would like to be the first to congratulate you. Please, let me delay the negotiations in favor of a celebratory feast tomorrow. And of course, we will provide you with new rooms, specially prepared.”

“Forgive me,” Leia interrupted, her hand sliding out of Poe’s. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Sube seemed confused. “Why, I was sure humans had a form of consummation expected, and, indeed, enjoyed, after bonding. Am I incorrect?”

“I know I probably had too much of that weird, delicious wine,” Poe said, “but I’m pretty sure you said bonding. Did you say bonding?”

“Yes, of course. If we had known that you were involved we would have prepared quite differently.”

Leia coughed, her hand fluttering in front of her throat after she regained her composure. Poe reflexively rubbed her back and a few of the younger Trygari made soft cooing sounds.

Poe took his hand back. His head might be a little cloudy but he wasn’t so slow he couldn’t piece this together.

“General,” he said. “General, I think I’ve accidentally married you.”

“Yes, Poe, I got that part.” Leia’s tone was exasperated but not without amusement.

Sube was watching them in concern and Poe wondered what the protocol was for telling the host you desperately needed to impress so they would help you that they had utterly the wrong idea and had jumped to a terribly inconvenient conclusion. He wondered how much of a cultural taboo it would be to reject their customs.

“It was all rather sudden,” Leia said, and slid her arm around Poe’s waist.

He tried not to jump.

“Poe is my subordinate, you see,” she went on. “Some might frown on a relationship like ours.”

The Trygari were nodding and murmuring in understanding. “Of course, of course,” Sube said. “How glad we are to have facilitated such a bond. As I said, celebrations are in order! We will plan all of it, not to worry.”

“How very kind,” Leia said, and her smile was so good not even Poe could tell if it was real or not.

“I’m sorry, General,” Poe said, as they followed after the Trygari Sube had said would give them a better room, more suited to their new status. “I didn’t mean to accidentally marry you.”

“I think that’s why it was an accident, Poe.”

“Right.” Poe paused a moment. “So, did I impress you?”

Leia laughed, and Poe was certain it was genuine. She let her hand move a bit lower until it rested on his ass, and Poe honestly couldn’t tell if it was for show or if she was just making the most of the whole situation.

“Ask me again later,” she said, that mischief in her face again, and Poe decided being accidentally married to Leia Organa wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened.

In fact, he thought, it might even be fun.


End file.
